


Coffee shop

by Kastie_Novak_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastie_Novak_Winchester/pseuds/Kastie_Novak_Winchester





	Coffee shop

She entered the small  cafe and ducked her head, she never really liked people and meeting new ones always seemed to make her nervous. She placed her purse on the chair back and took off her jacket and draped it over that. she took her seat at the tall bar and nervously twisted the ring on her index finger of her right hand. she glanced around to see all who surrounded her, two men in plaid sat a few seats down and then couples and friends of one another where scattered all around the room. a woman called her attention back to the counter," Ms. I said what would you like? what ya nervous for honey?" the lady asked, her wrinkled skin stretched across her face as she offered Shadow a smile and took out her pen and notepad. Shadow blushed and offered a weak smile, " some of your finest pie if you please, I hear its all good here..." She hushed and the lady smiled and walked away to fetch her pie.

 

She pulled out her book and had started to read when a loud voice pulled her attention away," Dean no, leave the poor girl alone, its just a pie." It was accompanied by a deeper gruff voice," But Sam, you heard her, she likes pie and definitely knows when she has heard right." She looked over and the men sitting  down the bar. The one with sandy blonde hair looked up to her, lifted his coffee and winked before taking a sip. She blush and looked away flustered, She was never good at flirting and definitely couldn't flirt back. It was only pie anyway, why was he so concerned... but who was she kidding, if it really was good pie, it was never just pie it was more like... _PIE_! 

 

The lady came back and noticed the boys arguing," Sam. Dean. knock it off, you are making her nervous. If you wanna flirt, get up and come over other than that, hush." She snapped at them, as if they where her kids... Maybe they were. Or they just oddly came here often enough  that they know everyone.The cocky one in love with the pie scooted closer and tapped her shoulder," So, lil'un, what is your name? Mine is Dean Winchester, and that moose over there is Sam." he obliged you his information and all you could do was stutter... and blush. " M-m-my n-name is Shadow Hunter... and i live alone." She stopped Herself before she said that her profession was a huntress. He smiled warmly and stole a bite of her pie, she blushed and smiled as she  took a bite herself and just before he took another piece she locked her fork with his and smirked," now, Mr. Winchester... you know its dangerous to steal another mans pie a second time without his permission. But I am a lady, with more experience than you think... I wouldn't follow through with this action." He smiled at you ever so seriously and a glimmer caught his eye," Sammy, I think I like this one.... can we take her home?" Sam came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder," look, Ms.Shadow... We didn't mean to bother you, my brother and I were just leaving. right Dean?" He gave his brother a dirty look and nodded to the door. Dean sighed and bobbed his head before turning to her, dropping his fork he pecked her cheek. " Maybe we will see each other on the road." With that in the air she touched her cheek and watched as they left, taking their license plate numbers and finishing her pie. When she went to leave the tip, she saw that Dean had left his number on her napkin and said to call him as soon as she noticed the number. 

 


End file.
